


Daydreams and Dropped Keys

by ShipsAndSparrows



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAndSparrows/pseuds/ShipsAndSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis turned around and was faced with the boy from the store. The man had an unbelievable amount of shopping bags in one hand and in the other he was holding Louis keys. He was smiling, albeit, panting just the slightest bit, “You dropped these on your way out.” </p>
<p>or a non-famous au where Louis can't wait to get home, and Harry is too nice to not give the hot guy his keys back, even if that means chasing him through a car park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams and Dropped Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was just a really quick oneshot from this prompt: http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/116362658300/average-aus  
> and I wrote it fairly quickly!

Louis hated grocery shopping. He hated it almost as much as he hated cooking. Which is why he rarely did either, much to the displeasure of his flatmates. Flatmates who had given him an ultimatum, do the shopping _or_ the cooking. So  _that_ is why Louis is begrudgingly trudging into the supermarket on a beautiful day, when he could be playing footie or taking a walk.

Louis quickly made his way through the shopping list and up to the checkout queues when he noticed a man a few registers down. His long brown hair and skinny jeans were quite distracting, and Louis was tempted to go ask for his number. Unfortunately Louis cashier was faster than the boy’s, and he wasn't about to willingly spend a second longer in that store. He set his wallet and keys down in the child’s seat of his cart and made his way to the exit.

Just as the automatic doors opened, his keys slipped off of his wallet, through the metal bars of his cart, and fell onto the street, unbeknownst to him. He had almost reached his car when he heard someone’s shoes loudly thudding against the ground as they ran and a voice calling to get his attention.

Louis turned around and was faced with the boy from the store. The man had an unbelievable amount of shopping bags in one hand, and in the other he was holding Louis keys. He was smiling, albeit panting just the slightest bit, “You dropped these on your way out.” He said once he came to a complete stop in front of Louis.  He was outlandishly tall and qui broad, but also oddly tantalizing. Louis quickly took the keys from the boy’s outstretched hand, noting the tattoos that littered the skin on his arms.  

Before he could get caught staring, he began to speak, “Thanks, don’t know if I ever would have found these if it wasn't for you.” The boy’s smile got even bigger before he held out his hand again, this time to introduce himself, “Hi, I'm Harry.” Louis politely shook his hand and replied, “M’Louis, nice to meet you.” “You too.” Harry returned, scuffing his boots on the tarmac and looking down bashfully. Louis laughed and thanked him yet again before he turned around and started walking to his car.

 He made it five feet before he heard his name being called. He spun around and looked at Harry curiously. “Yes?” he asked, a smile teasing at the corner of his lips. Harry quickly took a few long strides to meet him, “I was just wondering if you would want to go for coffee sometime?” he asked with a hopeful glint in his eye. Louis was now smiling full force, eyes crinkling and teeth on full display. “Yeah, that'd be great.” Louis answered before taking out his phone and allowing Harry to program his number into it. He took Harry’s phone and did the same, and then they parted ways yet again. And now if Louis didn't despise his mandated shopping trips as much, well that could be credited to the date with the hottie from the supermarket he had to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Once again, I wrote this really quickly and I'm sorry if there are any errors!  
> Please do tell me what you think!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://ships-and-sparrows.tumblr.com/


End file.
